


Why us?

by Cutedoll549



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutedoll549/pseuds/Cutedoll549
Summary: The 2 boys where chased out of their home at 7 and 24, and where then found by 2 very generous hunters,who only wanted their company in return.





	1. Chapter 1: Chased away

**Author's Note:**

> I litterally wrote this at 1:40 AM because i couldnt sleep. Oh well.  
> I hope you enjoy.

They ran. Everything was on fire. Everything was an angry red and orange. Normally the pair would take the time to admire the beautiful color that reminded them of the sunset, but they didn't have time for that now. The hunters had found their hiding spot, and were planning on destoying everthing they could find, including the 2 boys themselves. The one 7, the other 24. A tiny boy with stawberry blond hair just past his shoulders, with sky blue eyes. His tails swishing behind him as he tried to keep up with the other: A man with black raven hair, and norrowed eyes. He pushed his ears back so they wouldn't set on fire. He could feel the heat from the fire on the tip of his tails. They tried to ignore the reflection of the hot flames in their eyes. But It was too late. They where cornered. The only option left for the two was to run into the darkwoods. Eveybody knew of the danger that lies there, including the pair themselves, or to submit to the humans. The humans weren't after their lives, or their possesions, the only thing that mattered about them where their tails. The youger boy had 9 swan white tails, save for the tips, who parted into a baby blue. His ears had the same pattern. The other however had only 7 black tails, with wite tiger stripes on them, with all black ears. He originally also 9 tails, but he had been a victim of the hunters before. They cut 2 tails off to sell on the black market to make scarfs and coats out of. Then they ran. Into the Darkwwoods, with no thought in mind other than their instincts telling them to get out of there. They heard cheering of the hunters in the background, happy that they drove away the "mosters who lurked in the night". A clearing. "Oh no..." The eldest, Levi, thought. He glanced around, spotting something in the corner of his eye. A mop of messy brown hair.


	2. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> Eren and Erwin take Armin and Levi to their house and Levi tells them some important information. 
> 
> That's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. I have nothing to say for myself

┏━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┓

-ˋˏ [] ˎˊ- Eren and Erwin, then;

┗━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┛

 

"I told you about the risks we'll be taking if we help them! We could get jailed! Hell, we'd probably get hanged for it!"

"Erwin, don't you understand!? Can't you see they need help? We have to help them! And besides, hanji will cover for us anyway!"

"We can't just use hanji like that. You know how hard she worked for her job, I don't want to ruin that for her!"

"Fine! If you're not going to help them, I'm sure hanji would LOVE to help me!  
Are you sure you want to make them go through all that? Getting pricked by needles and getting even more scared of humans? Or do you want to help 2 scared nine-tails out?"

"Ugh, fine. But if they try to hang us I'll make sure they hang you first."

After a long argument, Eren and Erwin were finally able to come to an agreement.   
Eren would subtly alert the two nine-tails of their presence.   
Then they would spawn nets around the clearing so they wouldn't be able to run away. 

However, looking back at it, they truly underestimated the nine-tails their strength. 

 

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

 

┏━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┓

-ˋˏ [] ˎˊ- Armin and Levi, then;

┗━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┛

 

"A hunter? How did they get here before us?" Levi wondered out loud, intensely staring at the brown hair.

"They shouldn't be able to run that fast."  
Armin replies. 

They shifted into their origal forms while they were running in the forest. A 16 year old boy and an a 34 year old man.   
Even in their original forms, they still kept their ears and tails. 

As they kept their ears strained for any sounds, their tails swished frantically behind them. 

As Armin kept looking around the clearing, he noticed Erwin, right as he finished placing the fishnets around the clearing, obviously trying to hinder their escape. 

"Levi, look." 

"Sorry Armin, I can't. If I take my eyes of off him, they might jump us."

"We can't escape anymore from here."

"What are you saying? Of course we can!"

"No! There are fishnets everywhere. We can't run anywhere, except for straight into their trap. There is another hunter waiting for us there, probably to catch us."

"Fuck."

Right at that moment, they heard a yell, combined with the stench of smoke and burning torches. Levi's and Armin's head snapped to the noise, giving Eren a chance to jump. 

He ran towards the two with a net in his hands, and had intended to catch them. 

He really did. 

But levi had heard him running towards them, and thank god for his fast reflexes,   
Managed to snatched Armin and himself to the side. Just in time to see Eren trip over the net he was holding and land facefirst into the ground.

On the other side of the clearing, Erwin facepalmed. He stood up, and silently made his way over to Levi and Armin. 

He was planning on only grapping Armin, he really was.   
Armin saw Erwin moving from the corner of his right eye. Just as Erwin was about to grap Armin's Arm (No joke intended), Armin balled his fist and puched it straight into Erwin's eye. 

Levi turned at the sound of a loud thump, ears twitching, and looked back to see Erwin on the ground, and Armin with a proud look and a wide smile on his face looking back at him. 

"Arghhhh, shit that hurts. Erwin, remind me to never ever use a fishnet agian." the green eyed hunter said, his speech a little slurred. 

Levi turned to the other man, who by now turned to sit up. He stared at the two, and then looked down in shame.   
"Wow. I'm sorry. I don't have anything else to say for myself."

 

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

 

┏━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┓

-ˋˏ [] ˎˊ- All four, now;

┗━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┛

The two nine-tails and the two hunters had finally been introduced to each other properly, and had been led around the house. 

It was a average sized house with two floors, made out of dark oak wood. It was surrounded by pine trees, the air of a fresh pine forest doing a good job of calming Armin and Levi from the earlier chase. 

On the first floor was a kitchen, a living room and a toilet. The living room was the first door on the left in a long hallway, brightly lighted up by the daylight.   
The kitchen was connected to the living room with a sliding door, but was open most of the time. 

The toilet was the first door on the right.   
On the right side next to the toilet was another, smaller door, made out of a lighter wood. When Armin asked about the door, he was told it led to the basement.   
On the end of the hallway was a spiral stair up, to the second floor. 

On the second floor was a hallway just like downstairs. The first door on the right is Erwin's room, the second is Eren's. Both were quite big rooms, wich were connected together with a door.   
On the left side there was a room with an open door, which led towards the guest room. It was just like Eren's and Erwin's a pretty big room, with a queen sized bed in the middle. 

Armin and Levi were told it was going to be their room, together with a apology for having to share a bed. 

The second room led toward an average bathroom. 

 

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

 

The four were set around a table in the kitchen, Armin and Levi on one side, Eren and Erwin on the other.  
Erwin was holding a packet of ice to his eye, while Eren was holding a tissue to his nose. 

"So you were trying to help us, by catching us with a fishnet!?" Levi roared, leaning forward out of his chair ready to pounce onto Eren. 

"I'm sorry! How were we supposed to know if you weren't hurt, or worse!?"

Levi rolled his eyes at the last statement, and leaned back into his chair. 

"Maybe we all should try to calm down, because there was obviously a big misunderstan-" Armin tried to interfere, but to no avail. 

"NO! Armin, they literally tried to catch us with fucking fishnets! That was not a 'misunderstanding', that was a fucking insult!" Levi interrupted, and a argument between Eren and Levi began began anew. 

"Also, why did you suddenly change!?" Eren directed his attention to Armin, pointing at him. 

"It's called shape-shifting, and it's none of your business." Armin replied, crossing his arms over each other.

Erwin just sat there silently, the man finding distraction in observing Armin.   
The first thing Erwin noticed about Armin was the way his ears twitched easily, even at the slightest noise. His tails were the complete opposite however, as they just hing lifelesly at his side. He also noticed that in the time it took them to go to their house, Armin had started to smell almost good? He wasn't sure. 

Erwin was so caught up in looking at Armin that he hadn't noticed Eren started talking to him. Only when he got out of his daze did he realize Armin and Levi had left the room. 

"-vi only has seven tails. Do you know why?"

Erwin blinked a couple times, and looked at Eren to see the boy looking intently at him. 

"What?" He asked, not having heard a single thing the green eyed boy had told him. 

"Ugh! Just forget about it!" He let out exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes.   
"Just because you have a crush on blondie, doesn't mean Levi isn't important!"

"Jesus Eren, I'm sorry! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Something's wrong with Levi! He only has seven tails. Aren't they supposed to have nine?  
You of all people should know why he only has got seven." 

Oh, he definitely wasn't expecting that. 

"Well, there could be multiple reasons;  
Illness, defections at birth, hunters."

One word stood out to Eren: Hunters.   
Then it clicked. 

 

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

 

┏━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┓

-ˋˏ [] ˎˊ- Armin and Levi;

┗━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┛

"Levi, we can't stay here.  
You know I'm going into heat soon, and if I'm not mistaken, you too."

Levi looked up from his book, and sighed. 

"I know, but we don't have anywhere else to go. This is the safest place for us right now. I'm not happy about it either. The best thing we can do is warn them about our incoming heats."

"You're right, I just wish we were still in our village." Armin looked down, gesturing to a picture he managed to safe. It was a picture of Levi, Kuchel, Armin and Armin's parents. Next to them stood a man with red crosses through his eyes. 

"Except for him." He picked up the packet of matches he found in the drawer next to the bed, and lighted it up. He held it next to the man with the crossed eyes, and let the picture burn until he was gone. 

Levi just stood there silently, watching it happen. 

After awhile of talking Armin was the first to go to sleep, after wishing Levi a good night.

Levi was about to step into their bed too, but thought better of it, and went downstairs into the kitchen, and made himself some tea. While the water was warming up, he decided to search for Erwin. 

In the living room, he saw Erwin sitting on the couch, mumbling something to himself while fidgeting with his pocket knife. Levi walked back into the kitchen to fetch his tea, then returned to the living room.

Levi decided to break the awkward silence, aware of the fact that Erwin had already heard him. 

"Erwin, I need to tell you something. It's about Armin."

Erwin looked up from what he was doing, turning his attention to Levi. 

"What's with Armin? Is he sick?"

"No, not sick, but something else."

Levi walked up to Erwin, and sat down next to him. 

"Armin's going into heat soon. I need you to buy some stuff, like tea and painkillers against cramps."

"Okay, that's no problem. Thank you Levi, for telling me this."

"Levi?" Just then a small voice came from the hallway, a sleepy brunette following. 

"Yeah?" Levi replied, turning to see Eren stumbling towards the room. 

"When are you going into heat?" Eren asked innocently, leaning agiant the doorframe

Levi choked on the tea he was drinking, coughing as he gasped for breath.

"T-That's none of your business, Brat!"

Levi speed-walked out of the room, and stomped up the stairs. 

Eren looked back at Erwin to see him looking just as bewildered as Eren himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Amber for pre-reading my story

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to help me improve my writing and thanks for reading.
> 
> Word count: about


End file.
